Touch sensing technology has rapidly developed in recent years, and many consumer electronic products provided with a touch function have appeared. In such products, mostly, the region of an original display panel is configured with a touch sensing function. In other words, the original simple display panel is modified into a touch display panel having a touch recognition function. According to differences between structural designs of touch display panels, they can be generally divided into out-cell and in-cell/on-cell touch display panels, in which fabrication of an additional touch panel is not required for the in-cell/on-cell touch display panels. As a result, the products have become lighter and slimmer and the manufacturing cost of the touch panels has been reduced. However, the integration of touch devices into a display panel is rather difficult and complicated, and thus there are continuing efforts in related industries to further reduce the manufacture cost and the complexity of an in-cell/on-cell touch display panel.